Night of the Knights
Plot Ben and Bryce are sitting in Ben's living room. They are eating some cookies with milk. Ben's mom walks in from the kitchen. Bryce: Thank you for the cookies Mrs. Tennyson. Sandra: Please, call me Sandra. So, where are youfrom again? Bryce: Salisbury. Sandra: Ooo. England. Bryce: Actually, North Carolina. But, I'm actually from an alternate dimension. It's weird because a lot of the people here exist there. But the Tennyson family..... Sandra: Oh. Well that's neat. The Omnitrix begins beeping. Ben presses a button on it. Omnitrix: Warning, Unnamed energy signal. Ben: What is it. Omnitrix: Origin: Unknown. Ben: We'd better move. Bryce nods and puts down the cookie he was eating. They run put the door, and Bryce turns around. Bryce:(yelling through the doorway) Thanks again Sandra! Sandra smiles. Theme Song Bryce and Ben arrive in Downtown Bellwood in Ben's car. They get out and see some Forever Knights. Bryce: Knights. Let's see what they're doing.(Bryce and Ben walk upto the Knights.) Hey! What are y'all up to. Knight1: It's Tennyson and the other! Shoot them! The Knights begin firing their laser lances. Bryce transforms into Chromastone and absorbs the blasts. He fires an ultraviolet beam at the Knights. The Knights scatter and continue firing. Echo Echo(Ben) splits into ten and the clones surround the Knights. The clones all begin sonic screaming, pinning the Knights to the ground. The Knights faint, and the Echo Echos remerge. Echo Echo: Looks like that took care of them. A bulky Knight comes up behind Chromastone and puts him in a headlock. Chromastone: Get off me!(grabs the Knight's hand and tosses him over his shoulder) What are you doing here?! Bulky Knight: I don't have to talk. And you'll not make me! Chromastone shifts to Four Arms. Four Arms: Now will you talk? End Scene Four Arms(Bryce) and Echo Echo(Ben)are standing near the Bulky Knight. Four Arms: Alright, start with your name. Bulky Knight: My name is Sir Galen. I was sent to aid my fallen comrades. Echo Echo: What were they doing here? Galen: We detected an odd energy signal and were commanded to retrieve it. Four Arms: Lead us to the energy signal.(revert) Galen gets up and starts walking. Echo Echo reverts and walks next to Bryce, behind Galen. Galen leads them to an old building on the outskirts of town. Galen: This is where we located the signal. We shall go inside. Bryce: Alright, continue. Galen walks inside with Bryce and Ben following. They get inside and see a red glowing orb on the floor. Bryce walks up to it and scans it with the Infinity. Infinity: (beep)(beep)(beep) Energy signature scanned.......... Energy signature: Tether Forge. Bryce: What's a "Tether Forge?" Tethermind:(walking out of the shadows) It's a device able to create any piece of technology. Bryce: Tethermind, what are you doing here? Didn't the Plumbers drop you back on Khoros? Tethermind: Actually, no. See I told them to drop me here. This is my laboratory. I've been working on thus device for some time. As you can see, I'm trying to construct a Galvanic Regeneration Chamber. Ben: Because of your arms?(Tethermind nods) Galen: Could this device replicate a weapon; the most powerful weapon? Tethermind: With the right pieces. Yes. The Forge can create anything. Galen charges toward the Forge and leaps over Tethermind. Tethermind grabs him and throws him into the ground. Bryce: Hold up, Galen(transformation sequence: ShockSquatch) ShockSquatch fires a stream of lightning at Galen. Galen backflips over the stream, landing behind the Forge. He grabs it and starts running. ShockSquatch fires a bolt of lightning from his mouth at Galen. It hits Galen, destroying his armor. Galens body looks like a Petropian-Human hybrid: A tall, built Human with small crystal shards protruding from his back. His eyes are a deep yellow and jagged. His hair, made of crystal, reaches his shoulders. He wears a white shirt with black jeans and silver shoes. He punches the ground, sending a wave of crystal at ShockSquatch, Ben, and Tethermind. Tethermind claps and creates a seismic wave that counteracts the crystal. Galen runs out of the building. End Scene Ben: Get back here(transform) Fasttrack! Fasttrack dashes out of the building and pins Galen. Galen throws Fasttrack off of himself; he throws shards at Fasttrack, who dodges. ShockSquatch runs out of the building with Tethermind and they attack Galen. Galen jumps and waves his hand, creating crystal cages around the others. Galen: You don't understand, My father was a Petropian and the Knights imprisoned him. I need this to create an Omnitrix to disguise myself as a human to inflitrate their castle and rescue my father. Why can't you ,eave me alone!? Tethermind breaks out of his cage and breaks the others out; they revert. Bryce: You could have just asked for help. That's what we're here for. Galen calms down and they walk off together. End Scene Galen gets in a Plumbers ship and they take off. Tethermind, Ben, and Bryce wave to the ship as it flys away. THE END Aliens Used By Bryce *Chromastone *Four Arms *ShockSquatch By Ben *Echo Echo *Fasttrack Trivia *Galen makes his B10UH debut appearance. *Tethermind is shown to have incredible technological knowledge *Sandra appears for the first time. Category:Episodes